Missing You
by xSweetAshesx
Summary: After three years, Rory sees Tristan again. Will Rory feel differently about him now? Has Tristan continued to feel the same way about her since back then? Have both of them been missing one another? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Amy Sherman-Palladino.

A/N: This ff is starting to take place from the "Written in the Stars" episode of Season 5. Instead of being the second time of seeing Logan, in this ff, it will be the first time that Rory ever saw him before. I was going to rewrite this last night, but decided against it. Please leave a review after reading it if possible. I would love to read your opinions to know if I should continue or not. Its been forever since I wrote anything. And the only type of ff I've written on this site is a Harry Potter related one, so I don't have experience writing any Trory ffs at all. So I would really appreciate it if you tell me how you think about this first chapter, no matter if you love it or hate it. Thanks again! Now onto the first chapter!

_**Missing You**_

Chapter 1

Rory started walking away from her building to hang up the fliers for Professor Fleming's wake.

She saw a group of four guys that seemed to be friends, searching for someone or something nearby to her building. When they came to her building, she spoke up. "Do you need help with something?" Rory asked.

One of the guys looked really familiar to her, and it was driving her crazy that she couldn't think of who it was. Then the guy she thought looked familiar turned around to face her. Once he was staring down into her eyes, she couldn't believe it was him. Tristan Dugray was going to Yale.

He smiled when he could tell who's voice it had been asking them what they needed him with. He couldn't forget her voice.

"Hey Tristan, we're gonna walk around," said Logan.

"Alright," Tristan said nodding.

"Hey Mary," Tristan said, as he turned back around to face Rory again. He continued smiling as he looked down into her eyes again.

Rory couldn't help but smile, and rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too Bible Boy."

"Bible Boy?"

"Yeah it's a nickname my mom made up for you."

"I see."

"Yeah. So I can't believe its you. I never thought we would have the chance to ever see each other again."

"Me neither. Of course I never thought you would want to see me ever again."

"Why would you think that Tristan?"

"Well Mary, I thought you had hated me back then."

"I know I said that Tristan, but I never hated you. I know it was stupid of me, but I just thought it would be the only way for me to get back together with Dean, when he came to see me that day. I'm sorry about what I said back then."

"Well I'm glad you never actually hated me."

"Yeah, I just got very annoyed with you a lot of the time," Rory said, smiling.

"Oh I remember. And I am sorry I gave you such a hard time in high school."

"It's ok Tristan. I'm over it now. So who are your friends?" Rory asked as Logan, Colin, and Finn walked back over to them.

"Well Logan is actually my cousin, and Colin and Finn are two friends of Logan's," Tristan mentioned, as he pointed out who was whom.

"Well its nice to meet you three."

"It's our pleasure," Logan said smiling.

Rory smiled back. "So what were doing at my door before?" she asked Logan.

"Well Finn here had thought this one girl he had met at a party last night lived in your room. But we found that she lives on a different floor of your building."

"I see."

"So what are you doing Mary?" Tristan asked as he looked down at what was in her hands.

"Tris will you ever actually call me by my actual name? You know it. I know you do. Its RORY," Rory said, sounding amused.

"Oh I know Mary," Tristan said, smirking. "I still just enjoy calling you Mary."

"So you're Mary," Logan said smiling.

"Yes I am. I'm guessing Tristan here has mentioned me a lot?"

"He has, yes."

"So Tristan," Rory said, turning towards Tristan again. "Did you ever actually like me for real? I mean I can't tell if I was ever just a game to you now, since you're once again saying sorry for how you treated me back then. I mean as I've already mentioned, you annoyed me to no end. But at times, I really had wanted to be friends."

"But I always screwed up our chances of being friends."

"Yes you did. But that's all in the past now right?"

"Yes. But I did really like you Mary. I've missed you, ya know? Truth is, I've really never stopped thinking about you."

Rory just smiled. "I've actually missed you too. The rest of high school at Chilton just wasn't the same without you there. I mean it wasn't such hell there anymore," she said smirking.

"And now I'm just so glad you're here going to school."

"Yeah. Well I never thought I would see you going to school here. I mean I remember how much you wanted to go to Harvard." Tristan said.

"Well things change sometimes. And I absolutely love it here now. I'm glad I chose here for school instead of Harvard."

"So again I ask, what were you doing before you saw me? I see you have fliers in your hands, and you never said what they were for."

"Well, Professor Fleming died recently. And Paris and I are having a wake for him."

"Wait. Paris and you are actually friends now?" And why was Professor Fleming so important?" he asked as he looked at one of the fliers of the older man.

"Yes. We actually became friends once you left Chilton. And now Paris and I are roommates.

And um, Paris had sort of been dating him."

"Really? Interesting," Tristan said, raising one of his eyebrows."

"Yeah."

"Hey Tristan, we probably should go," Logan said.

"Yeah alright," he said, nodding toward Logan, Colin and Finn. "So Rory, its been great seeing you again. This was a complete surprise."

"It has been great see you Tris. And it has been a great surprise. How about we try hanging out sometime soon?"

"Sounds good Rory. Let me have your phone so I can put your number in it."

"Alright," Rory said as she took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Can I have your phone so I can put my number in it?"

"Yeah sure," Tristan said, as he put his number in her phone. Then he gave her phone back to her. Then he took out his phone and gave it to her, so she could put her number in it. After she did that, she handed his phone back to him.

"Thanks Tristan."

"No problem Mary. Well I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will. Bye Tristan."

"Bye Rory."

"By George, he actually said my name!"

"See I do know it," he said grinning. "As I said before, I just hardly choose to use it."

Rory just rolled her eyes. "See ya soon."

"Yeah see ya," Tristan said. Then he leaned down slightly to give Rory a hug. Then they separated from the hug a few moments later.

"Bye," Rory said giving Tristan a small smile.

"Bye," Tristan said smiling, before he turned around and walked to where the three other guys were standing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing You**

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers I got within just a day's time for the first chapter of this ff! Your reviews made me smile because I had never gotten that many reviews for a chapter before, no matter if it was fan fiction or original fiction.

So thanks to: LoVe23, Gilmoregirl1539, DawnedCharm, melako17, sweetgirl23, Curly-Q, and Molinhas. I really appreciated your reviews!!

And thank you's go out for putting my story on your favorite's list:LoVe23 and Molinhas

Then there were ten of you who put my story on your alert list. I'm not gonna list all of you but I just wanted to say thanks again!

Oh and LoVe23: Thanks for putting me as one of your favorite authors. Its much appreciated!! Oh and I just wanted to say I miss reading your ff. Do u think you'll be writing a new chapter anytime soon?

Anyway, onto chapter 2!! And remember to R&R! Your reviews make me smile :)

Chapter 2

Once Tristan left, Rory went back into her room to find Paris on their couch smoking one of Asher's cigars.

"I just wanted to smell like him again," Paris said sadly as smoked the cigar. Rory went over to where Paris was sitting and sat down. She wrapped one of her arms around Paris. No one spoke for a few minutes before Rory spoke up.

"Paris, it will be alright eventually," Rory said in a comforting tone.

"I know it will be."

"Hey you wouldn't believe who I just saw when I was putting out some of the flyers."

"Tristan."

"Really? I hadn't heard anything about Dugray coming back. How is he?"

"He seems fine. We didn't really have the chance to talk too much. He was with some friends and they had to go. But we're planning on hanging out sometime soon."

"Did he seem like his old self from back in high school?"

"Thankfully not. I mean he still called me Mary. But I don't know. It didn't annoy me like back then."

"Maybe he did actually change. But of course you weren't talking to him for that long."

"Yeah. I guess I'll see more of how he changed or didn't change once we hang out a couple times."

"Guess you will."

"Hey I'm going to go in my room for awhile."

"Alright."

Rory got up from the couch and walked to her room and went in. She then laid down on her bed to think about Tristan. She was so curious to know if Tristan had changed at all from the guy she used to know. She hoped to find out once they started hanging out more, possibly becoming friends.

She thought about how he had looked. His hair was shorter, but not in a buzz cut. She knew it probably had been during military school though. He was now more muscular. And his eyes has seemed a darker blue than she remembered. She wasn't complaining about his looks. Of course she always secretly thought he was good looking. He was just always a good looking jerk.

While Tristan was out with the guys, he couldn't stop thinking about Rory. She had just looked so great. Her hair was shorter than when he had last seen her. And she had become a slight bit more curvy. Her eyes were still as blue and beautiful as he remembered. She still looked perfect in his eyes, better even that back then.

"You're thinking about her aren't you, cous?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am Logan. I can't seem to stop."

"Well she was an attractive girl."

"Attractive and smart, and well perfect."

Logan just smiled. His cousin had it bad for this girl. Over the past couple years when the two talked, Tristan and always seemed to mention Rory. Logan was glad to finally see her for himself.

"So do you think you two will see each other again anytime soon?" Logan asked Tristan.

"Yeah. I'm not just sure when yet. I'll probably try calling her tomorrow or something to find out when a good time is for her."

Logan nodded and smiled, then spoke. "You might actually get to go out with your dream girl. I mean I've gotten sort of sick of you always talking about the same girl over the past couple years, starting from when Rory came to Chilton. I mean you hadn't even seen her since the beginning of your junior year. I thought you would start to talk about some girl or girls that you met in North Carolina. But that never seemed to happen."

"Sorry cous to have upset you. But there were never any other girls I found interest in."

"Its just I knew how you were in high school when you were at Chilton. You had dated many of the girls there."

"Except for Rory of course. She was different than all the other girls I had dated. And anyway, military school in North Carolina was a lot different than Chilton."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense."

"Rory just never seemed interested in me, oblivious to the fact that I actually liked her. I mean I didn't show her in the greatest of ways. And she had eyes only for Dean, even when they were broken up. God, I hated that guy. I wonder how long she stayed with him. I would hate to think she is _still_ going out with him."

"Well you'll probably find out if she's dating anyone when you hang out and talk or whatever."

"Yeah I guess."

The next day, sometime in the afternoon, Tristan called Rory. When Rory noticed who's name it was that was showing on her phone, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Tristan. How are you?"

"Hello to you too Mary. I'm doing good. How have you been today?"

"I'm doing fine. I have a class in a few hours, but then after that, I'm not sure what I'm doing. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. I only have one class today, and I already had it. So anyway, I was wondering if you would be able to hang out with me tonight or would you want to wait until some other day this week?"

"Um tonight should be fine." Rory said, as she thought if that night was ok.

"What time is the best for you?" Tristan asked.

"How about like 7 o'clock?" she suggested.

"That seems fine." Tristan agreed.

"Ok cool. So where do you wan to go?" Rory asked.

"How about a movie or to the pub?" he suggested.

"We can always do both if you wanted to. I mean I don't know if there's any movies at the theater you actually want to see. But we can always just hang out either at my dorm room or your dorm or apartment or wherever you're living, and watch a movie. We can go to the pub before or after the movie."

"How about I come to your dorm at 7. We can watch a movie there, that's if you have movies in your room. Then after the movie, we can go to the pub."

"Sounds great to me. And of course I have movies in my dorm! I love watching movies. I have the perfect movie for us to watch!"

"And I'm guessing you won't actually tell me what movie?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait until 7 tonight to find out," Rory said in a teasing tone, smiling to herself.

"Ok then. Well I'll let you go. And I'll se you later tonight Mary."

"Alright. See you then Bible Boy."

Rory heard Tristan laugh at that name.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Tristan."

Then they hung up from their call from one another.


	3. Author's Note!

I know its not been terribly long since I last reviewed, since its only been about a week or so. But I'm saying sorry that I haven't reviewed sooner. Because, hey I would love to be writing and posting more like I was. But now I just started my 2nd year at college this week, and I already know this semester is gonna be a pain and most likely a pretty difficult semester for me.

But I'm still gonna try to write and post new chapters as much as I can. Since its Labor Day weekend, and well a weekend, I'm gonna try my best to post the next chapter because I know its gonna be a fun chapter.

I wasn't gonna say what movie it is I was thinking about using for the chapter. But maybe its better if I say it on here so some of my readers/reviewers can possibly suggest something better? I mean, when I was trying to find quotes for the movie online, I never actually started to write the chapter. And I still haven't because I've been so busy with school this week. So anyway, the movie I was thinking about using for the next chapter, the chapter where Rory and Tristan hang out for the first time, is Casablanca. Do u guys think its a good idea or not? I mean in the previous chapter I had had Rory say it was the perfect movie for them, because I remember in the show her using a quote from the movie (Louis I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship). And idk I just thought it would be cute if they watched the movie together. But I'm not really familar with the movie very much. And when I was looking for quotes online, I found a few good ones I could use. But I don't have the script or whatever anymore that I found online here at school with me on my computer. But I was just at the movie rental store here on campus in the student union, and they had the movie!! I was happy because I'm just curious to see if I would like it or not. So when I have some free time today or tomorrow I'm gonna try watching it and see if the movie sorta works for using in my fanfiction.

Anyway, I was just wondering about any suggestions you have for movies that seem perfect for them to watch. I love suggestions when it comes to my writing. Which bring me to my reviewers and readers. I appreciate the reviews I've recieved. And I also appreciate all the readers who have put me on their favorites's list. But I'm just curious to why you don't actually leave a review? Its not that big of deal, but if you continue to read this and enjoy something in a future chapter or whatever, I would really love and appreciate if you leave a review for me! Reviews make me have inspiration to write!

Again thanks for all my readers and reviewers for this fanfiction. It always makes me smile when I see reviews for this story so far. And I love writing this story, but know my updates are gonna be more far apart. So I just wanted to again say sorry in advance! And I guess if you have any suggestions for me you can leave a message/review for this on here, or actually leave a message through my email. Thanks! And I hope to read some of your suggestions!!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Missing You**_

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers on my last chapter: Ninaaa, LoVe 23, trorygirl, melako17, and Curly-Q. I really appreciated your reviews. But hopefully I'll see more reviewers reviewing this chapter? It would certainly make me smile!

And I wanted to say thanks to mrmp and nANCY for giving me suggestions as to what movie I should play since I didn't want to use my choice I originally had, of using Casablanca. And so, I just wanted to thank mrmp again for suggesting Pretty in Pink, because I found it to be an excellent choice!

Of course I found Steph to be the only guy that seemed to be the jerk rich guy. Yeah, Blaine was a jerk for part of the movie, but overall I thought he was a pretty nice guy. I don't know..

Anyhow I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I'm so happy I finally wrote this chapter closer to how I want it to be. I've had a lot of trouble writing lately. I'm typing this, and its pretty much midnight here. I shouldn't be up. I should be sleeping. But I just need to type this up tonight, since I probably won't be able to work on typing it much the rest of the week. And to LoVe 23, I know I wanted you to beta this chapter. But I don't know, I just needed to post this today. I mean I was so anxious on typing it all up late last night, so I knew I would want to just post it today. I swear, I understand you're busy with what's going on in your life and betaing a lot of other writers' stories. I just felt like its been too long since I posted a new chapter, and this chapter turned out fine in my opinion. I didn't feel so stuck writing this after awhile. But when I'm really stuck I promise I'll let you read it and beta the chapter for me.

On with the story!! Remember to review!! Reviews always make my day better!

Ch 3

After Rory's class, she went to eat some dinner at the dining hall quickly. Then she went back to her dorm room to start getting ready for when Tristan was coming over at 7 o'clock to hang out.

When she got to her dorm room and into her bedroom, she looked in her wardrobe for something to wear. She picked out a pair of low-rise blue jeans and a black, v-neck, 3 quarter length sleeved top. She then applied a little bit of makeup to her face.

It was 6:30 when she finished getting ready, so she watched a little bit of tv as she waited for Tristan to come over. While she listened to/watched the tv, she got all the snacks ready, that they would eat during the movie that she and Tristan would be watching: popcorn, M&Ms, Doritos, pretzels, marshmallows, and gummy worms.

At around 5, Tristan ate something for dinner. Then he took a shower, shaved, got dressed and sprayed a bit of cologne on. He changed into jeans and a blue Hollister t-shirt.

Tristan picked up his keys and left his dorm, walking to her dorm since he knew it would be a pretty short walk there. He got there a little before 7 and knocked on her door.

Rory answered the door a few moments later. "Hey Tristan," Rory said smiling.

"Hey Rory," Tristan replied, smiling also. _God she's beautiful, _he thought to himself. "So ready to watch the movie? I'm dying to know what movie you think is perfect for us to watch, Ror."

"Yeah I'm ready to watch it. Let's go sit down."

"Alright."

So they sat down on Rory's couch in the sitting area. "Wow you have set out a lot of food for us to eat," Tristan said, sounding surprised.

"Well I've always tended to eat a lot of junk food when I have had Gilmore movie nights with my mom. I've had more than this some of the nights."

"Amazing."

Rory just smiled. "Ok movie time!" Rory turned on the movie. As the movie started, and the title came on, Tristan spoke up. "Pretty in Pink, huh?"

"Yes," Rory said smiling. "I love this movie, along with a lot of popular '80s movies such as Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles.

"So why did you pick this movie for us?"

"Well I sort of feel like this movie described us in high school. I mean, yeah I wasn't poor. But I wasn't ever rich like everyone else at Chilton. My grandparents are the ones that are wealthy. I always felt like such an outsider at Chilton. And I thought you were like the rich asshole.

"So you obviously think I was like Steph, when we were back in high school," Tristan said, once the movie was over.

"Well yeah. I mean I could tell you hated that I acted so uninterested in you."

"Yes, I did get annoyed . But I did secretly enjoy the chase sometimes. I mean I was so used to getting every girl I wanted. But you were a challenge, but in a good way. You might have been a conquest at the beginning, but not as time went on. I really wanted to get to know you by becoming friends at least. But I know I just couldn't show you what I wanted in the best way."

"Well now we have a 2nd chance of trying to become friends again Tris."

"And I'm not going to screw up anything this time around." Rory just nodded, wanting to believe that they would be able to become friends.

"So how about we go to the pub now?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Rory and Tristan arrived at the pub shortly after by cab. Once they got into the pub, they both ordered cappuccinos.

"So Tristan, what are you majoring in here at Yale? I'm curious to know."

"Well some major dealing with business would be the predictable choice. But surprisingly, I'm interested in pre-med."

"You a doctor?! I never thought you would say pre-med. That's great Tristan. Paris is a pre-med major also. Were you going to school here last year?"

"No I transferred here from Wake Forest University, in North Carolina."

"Did you not like it there?"

"No I loved it. I loved North Carolina. I think I'm crazy for coming back here. I mean it was an excellent school. But I've missed some of my family a lot, especially my younger sister Katherine and my grandpa Dugray."

"Aw I didn't know you had a younger sister,".

"Yes I do. She's sixteen and goes to Chilton. We're pretty close. Our parents tended not to be around a lot while she and I were growing up. So we would spend a lot of time together. And it sounds like they are still hardly around, by what she told me the past year. But now that I'm back, I'll be going home a lot more to visit her and my grandparents who live pretty close to us. But during the time of me being back home this summer, you would think my parents would be happy to see me back here and be home more. But they were hardly home this summer."

"And during any times of you talking to them on the phone..?"

"They acted glad that I was back. But I knew it was all an act. They were just glad the Dugray name was ok now, and that I was no longer an embarrassment to the family because of how well I did during military school and then at Wake Forest University for the year that I was there. They didn't seem to truly care about how well I did, you know?"

"I understand Tris," Rory said, smiling sympathetically.

Pause. "Even though I hated being sent to military school at first, military school really did end up helping me grow up. And I've realized how much of an asshole I really used to be."

Rory's smile grew a little bit bigger, as her eyes seemed to fill with curiosity. "So Tristan, I have another question for you."

"Ok shoot."

"Well I'm still curious as to why you did something as stupid as helping to break into Bowman's dad's safe?"

Tristan smiled, looking into Rory's blue eyes. "Because of you. I thought it to be sort of obvious by now."

"Me? Why exactly?"

"Well I thought you had hated me, which I now know you never really did. But I thought that at the time because I heard you say it to Dean. And well, it hurt, a lot. And well, Ror, I had loved you. I cared about you so much. I know I didn't show it in the best of ways. But I'm saying it now. I did care about you Rory. I still care about you. You were the _only_ girl I ever truly cared about. You were so important to me that you were actually the only person I had said goodbye to that night from our school. Did you know that?"

Rory just looked at Tristan, feeling like she wanted to cry. He was just being so honest to her, it amazed her. "You never were the best at showing your feelings Tris. Of course I was very oblivious."

"Well, you had eyes only for Dean and no one else it seemed."

"Yeah well.." She began saying, as she looked down at her hands.

"Rory what is it?" Tristan asked. "You're still not with him are you?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure."

"Well to catch you up. I broke up with Dean awhile after you left for North Carolina. I had gotten interested in a guy named Jess. Dean was upset about this so he started dating this one girl, Lindsay. Jess and I didn't work. And Dean and Lindsay got married pretty right after high school ended. A short while into their marriage, I sort of slept with Dean."

Tristan looked at Rory, surprised at what she had just told him. But he knew he couldn't expect her to be completely perfect, and the same exact girl she had been when he had said goodbye to her, around three years before.

"And now what's going on with you two?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer unless she said that they weren't together and aren't planning on being together.

"Well after that, we haven't seen much of each other. But I mean, I still want to be with him.."

Tristan just nodded, hating her answer. "So do you think you'll call him anytime soon to see exactly what's going on with you two?"

"I, uh, think I will."

_God why can't Rory see that she's making a mistake by wanting to stay with Dean? _Tristan thought to himself.

He didn't like the next words that came out of his mouth. But he wanted to try to be supportive.

"Well Rory, if you think this is what you want, you should be with him, if he makes you happy."

"He does," Rory said. At her words, she could tell Tristan looked hurt. She now could see how much he still cared about her. She didn't want to see him hurt by her decision.

But she knew she still cared a lot about Dean, she still loved him. She wanted to be with him. She hoped that her being with Dean, didn't hurt Tristan so much that he would stop trying to become friends with her. She knew it would be difficult to let Tristan go this time around.

Rory knew at Chilton, after he left, she missed him. She never thought she would, but she hade. She had always gotten so annoyed with him, with most everything he had said to her in the short time they had known each other

But then that night at the play, once he told her his news, she wanted so badly to plead with him to stay, to find someway to be able to stay. It surprised her that she suddenly wanted him to stay so much. She should have been relieved that he was leaving, just like he had said. But then Tristan had to go, so she couldn't tell him how she was feeling.

After that night, she wasn't sure if she would ever see Tristan again. So now that he was back in her life, she didn't want him to leave. She wanted to know more about this changed Tristan and actually become friends with him.

"Are you ready to go Rory?" Tristan asked once he realized they were done with their cappuccinos, and they didn't have much to say to one another for the moment.

"Yeah I'm ready."

Tristan paid the bill and left a tip for their cappuccinos before they left the pub. They took a cab back to Rory's dorm. Once there, they said their goodbyes.

"Bye Tristan, I had a great time tonight."

"Me too Mary," he said with a small smile. But Rory could tell he still looked slightly upset. "See ya soon."

"Yeah see ya. We should hang out again sometime soon Tris."

"I think so too Mar. Call me whenever you're available this week and want to hang out. Hopefully I'll be free then."

Rory just smiled at the nickname before replying. Even though she wasn't a "Mary' anymore, she for some reason loved Tristan calling her Mary.

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye."

A/N: So I actually wanted to use quotes from the movie. But I decided against it. And I hope everyone is not too upset that she's still with Dean right at the moment...Ok well 2 in half hours later I've finished typing. I think I've wanted to fall asleep here at my computer a few times, but I wanted to desperately finish typing this tonight. So here it is! I hope my readers enjoy it!!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Missing You**_

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks again to all my reviewers. Your reviews mean a lot to me! I would love to see more reviews if possible. I mean I got 5 for the last chapter, which I found great. But I would appreciate it if I will be able to get more than 5 reviews for this chapter, if possible? I won't post the next chapter until I get like 6 reviews or more. Anyway on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 4

The weeks went by with Dean and Rory being together. Rory wanted their relationship to work. But their lives just seemed to be going in separate directions. They hardly ever got to see each other.

During one of the weekends they were supposed to possibly get together, they were too busy to see one another once again. Rory ended up going to a LDB event in which Logan let her come to, to get the first hand look at the secret club, so she could write her story for the newspaper.

After that night, she realized that she was in fact leading a pretty sheltered life. And that thought brought her back to Dean. Dean had always been her safe choice. She never thought he would hurt her. And because he was her first love, she had a hard time getting over him during the last couple years.

And now every time they were together, Rory wasn't sure how she was truthfully feeling. Most of the time, everything seemed awkward between them, which really didn't surprise her with the circumstances of this relationship of theirs.

Even though she was with Dean, her grandparents just had to throw this Yale male party for her. She was tricked! She couldn't believe she was so naïve not to think this party would be for her. She knew her grandparents did not, and never had liked Dean.

Though she wasn't sure how she truly felt about her and Dean's relationship, she was very upset that her grandparents were trying to rule her life by trying to get her a new boyfriend.

She knew none of the sons there until a certain blonde boy saved her from having to talk to the current guy her grandparents wanted to her meet, Jordan. She thought of him as sort of a jerk When she heard Tristan's voice, she felt relieved.

"Rory there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," Tristan said, before putting his arm around her. "I'm sorry I'm late. Don't be mad. Tristan Dugray," Tristan said, before shaking Jordan's hand.

"Uh Jordan Chase."

"Good to meet you, thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't, she would have noticed exactly how late I am and then she might have left and that would have been very, very bad."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry-you're with her?"

"Going on a year in a half."

"Great. What the hell am I doing here?"

"Thanks so much for that Tristan," Rory said once Jordan walked away.

"No problem Mary, I thought you looked cornered."

"I was."

"Well I'm glad to be of service," he said with a grin. "Man I hate these parties," he said with a sigh.

"Not really my thing either. I'm surprised you're here."

"Well I came with my grandfather, not my parents."

"Oh I see."

"So, Logan and the rest of the guys are here too."

"I figured they would be. I'm not too surprised."

"Let's go find them."

"Ok!"

"Logan!" Tristan said once he spotted his cousin.

"Hey Tristan," Logan said. Then he noticed Rory standing by Tristan. "Hey Ace," he said smiling.

"Hey Logan."

"Let's go find the rest of the guys," he said as he started walking away.

Logan shouted, "Finn!"

"You rang?" Finn asked, after he walked over to them.

"Time for a change of venue."

"Oh fantastic." Then Finn looked over at Rory. "Do I know you?"

Rory nodded. "Yes you do."

At the pool house, Rory and the guys were having their own fun.

"Gilmore, your grandfather has appalling taste in scotch." Colin said.

"I think you should go on inside and tell him!"

"If he hasn't learned by now, I certainly can't teach him!"

"Colin make sure you refill that bottle with something. We don't want Ace over here to get busted."

"I know, I know."

Tristan just had to smile to himself. He liked that Rory enjoyed being around Logan and their friends. He liked this change in her, because if she would have known Logan back in high school, she most likely would have hated him.

"Refill?" Logan asked Rory.

"Sure why not?"

"Because drinking is bad. It's very, very bad and we're bad for doing it. Spank me."

"Yeah Mary spank Finn's ass."

Rory looked over at Tristan and glared, but only for a second, before smiling. She turned back to Finn. "I think the hangover tomorrow will be punishment enough."

"She hasn't had enough champagne Logan." Finn leaves to get more champagne.

"Hey listen, I forgot to tell you, I read the article."

"You did?"

"Yep not bad."

"Thank you."

"Caught the spirit of the thing, I'll give you that."

"But?"

"There's no buts. You've got a good style. There were a few too many similes in it for my taste, but it definitely had a Joseph Mitchell thing going for it, I liked that."

"I'm surprised you even bothered to read it."

"Are you?" Hmm," said before standing up. "So who's it going to be?"

"What?"

"Well this shindig's an obvious meat market, I've gotten the feeling that your grandparents are expecting you to choose someone tonight. So who's it gonna be?"

"Oh well.."

"Actually cous, she already has a boyfriend."

"She does?"

"Yeah. It's Dean. They're back together."

"And you're okay with that, cous?" Logan asked surprised. He was sure that Tristan would have already mentioned that Rory had a boyfriend, especially if it was Dean once again.

Tristan glanced over at Rory for a second before looking back at Logan. "No not really. But if she sys she's happy with happy, then I'm happy for her."

Rory looked over at Tristan and saw how it hurt for him to say those words to Logan. She could tell he had grown up slightly, if he was trying to let her be happy with Dean. She knew he still disliked Dean, but tried really hard not to let it show so much.

"Does Richard and Emily know about this?"

"Yeah they do," Rory replied.

"They're just trying to make sure you have a backup?"

"No, they're just- Oh no! What time is it?"

"It's crying time," Finn said.

"Eight-forty five," Colin speaks up.

"Dean is meeting me at eight-thirty!" Rory said as she gets up to go.

"Here?" Logan asked.

"Here out front!"

"Well, we've got to see this guy!"

"What?!"

"See who the man is who's stolen your heart. I mean Tristan used to talk about how much he didn't like the guy who was your boyfriend. Of course he probably would have hated pretty much any guy you chose to go out with. I'm just very curious now. Let's go boys!"

"Yeah I bet Dean is going to really love seeing me again, since I bet he never thought he would see me ever again," Tristan said as he walked away with the rest of the guys.

"But-hey!" Rory shouts.

"Coming?" Logan asked.

Once outside, Rory goes up to Dean.

"Dean hi. I'm sorry, have you been waiting long? I didn't have a watch and we were in the pool house. These are some friends. They go to Yale with me, and they know my grandparents. The party was boring so we--"

"Friends who include Dugray? I thought he was gone from your life Rory?" Dean asks angrily, as he glared at Tristan.

"Well he was, until he came back this year. He stayed in North Carolina for college for his first year, but now he's going to Yale. I bumped into him at the beginning of the school year."

"And why didn't you mention it to me that you two were friends now, Rory?!"

"I didn't think it was important. We're older now. I thought you could handle it."

He looked at her like she was crazy. Then he looked at her more sadly. "What am I doing here Rory?"

"You're picking me up."

"I don't belong here. Not anymore. That's obvious."

Dean pauses. Rory doesn't deny what he had said. "Do I?"

"Dean.."

"You look good."

Rory starts to cry as Dean gets into his truck and drives away. All the guys came over to her.

"Ror, you'll be ok," Tristan said.

Rory shook her head. "No I won't."

"Well maybe not right now, Ror, but you will be eventually."

Logan speaks up. "Okay that's it. Back to the pool house, men. We have some serious bucking up to do here."

"I swiped some scotch," Colin said.

"I'll reenact the Passion of the Christ," Finn announced.

Tristan puts one of his arms around Rory. Her and all the guys walk inside.

Rory leaned her head on Tristan's shoulder, before speaking again. "I'm glad you were here tonight Tris."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here tonight Ror," Tristan said before kissing Rory lightly on the head. Rory took her head off his shoulder after that, and looked into his eyes, smiling warmly through her tears.


	6. Chapter 5 If Only

**Missing You**

Chapter 5-If Only

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating this story since a little more than a year ago. I wanted to thank you for all the reviews I got! I'm sorry again I broke my promise about updating right away after getting more than 5 reviews. College has been taking up all my time-and it still is. But I really had the inspiration to write and thought I really should write before I lose the inspiration haha. The song that's in this chapter is "If Only" by Hanson (yes Hanson don't laugh- I do believe they are my favorite band EVER. I love their new music and of course their old stuff3) Anyway enjoy and remember to review!!

The weeks went by after Dean and Rory's break-up. Through the time after the break-up, Tristan was always there to help make Rory feel better. It took awhile; but it seemed like Rory was finally starting to become less upset to Tristan.

He was glad she no longer seemed so sad about the break-up. He hated to see her so sad. Every time she saw her crying, all he ever wanted to do was kiss her tears away. But he always refrained, and would take her in his arms instead and hug her.

After every single one of these hugs with her which he hoped made her feel better, he knew in his heart he was falling harder for her every time.

_Well every single time I see you I start to feel this way  
It makes me wonder if I am ever gonna feel this way again.  
There's a picture thats hangin  
in the back of my head  
I see it over and over  
I wanna hold you and love you  
In my arms and then  
I wanna need you  
cuz I need to be with you till the end  
Then I hear myself reply "You've got to hold it in" this time tonight_

He knew Rory knew what his true feelings were about her back then now. He wasn't so sure if she had realized how much she truly mattered to him now though. Yes, he knew she enjoyed that the two of them were becoming better friends as every week went by. But he couldn't tell if she had been able to realize how much he was falling for her yet. He didn't want to scare her off and ruin their friendship, so he always held in his feelings in the best way he could.

It was the beginning of December and a Saturday. Tristan and Rory had plans to go shopping together in Hartford later in the day at around 2pm. They were going to start their Christmas shopping for their family and friends; and they thought it would be fun to go shopping together to look for gifts for the people close to them. Tristan and Rory drove separately to the mall and met around 2 like they had planned.

They met in the food court first, and ate a late lunch from the Chinese food place there. Then they left the food court and started walking to some of the stores. Sometimes they stayed together, or at some points they split up to shop at different stores.

Eventually Rory had found gifts for her mom, Gigi, Tristan, and Luke. Tristan had found gifts for Katherine, his grandpa Dugray, and Rory.

Once Tristan had found Rory's gift, he couldn't help but smile. He never thought he would have the chance to give her a gift for Christmas. Yes, he had been there for her birthday to give her a gift a few months before. Christmas was a different story though.

After their hours of shopping were over, they decided to go over to Tristan's place to watch a movie. As they sat on Tristan's couch together during the movie, he couldn't help but look over at her every so often. He just thought she looked so beautiful.

Even though he loved that they were good friends, he really did want more than anything, for them to become more than friends. He loved her and it hurt sometimes that they weren't actually a couple.

_If only I had the guts to feel this way, if only you'd look at me and  
want to stay, if only I could take you in my arms and say, I won't go cuz  
I need you_

After a few moments once the movie ended, Rory prepared to get up off the couch and get ready to drive back to her dorm. Once she stood up and started walking to the door, after the two said good bye to each other, Rory heard Tristan speak again, softly with a hint of desperation. "Rory, please stay here with me tonight."

_Sit here waiting, wondering, hoping that I'll make this right  
Cuz all I think about is your hands, your face and all these lonely  
nights  
There's a feeling screaming in the back of my head  
Saying it over and over  
I wanna hold you and love you  
In my arms and then  
I wanna need you  
cuz I need to be with you till the end  
Then I hear myself reply "She'll never let you in" this time tonight_

The tone in Tristan's voice suddenly made Rory stop in her tracks. She turned around slowly and walked back over to him. Rory stood in front of him, where he was still sitting down on the couch. She looked into his eyes, and was surprised to see what she saw in his eyes. Love.

Tristan took her hands in his and then spoke. "Rory, these last few months of us being friends have been wonderful. You know how I really felt about you back then. But now, well, I-I think I've started to fall for you even more than back then. I've been scared to tell you how I feel because I'm afraid that by telling you, it could possibly ruin this friendship that we have going on. I would hate for us not to be friends anymore Rory. But I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you how I truly feel about you," Tristan said smiling, nervously.

_If only I had the guts to feel this way, if only you'd look at me and wanna  
stay, if only I could take you in my arms and say, I won't go cuz I need you  
I wanna hear you say it'll always be this way_

Rory bit her lip and continued to stare into Tristan's eyes, trying to figure out if he really was telling her the truth. She realized he was being honest with her, and smiled slightly. "I'll stay here with you tonight." Then she surprised herself by leaning down and kissing Tristan lightly on the lips.

_And we'll be hand in hand for everynight and everyday  
I wanna scream and shout cuz rules are never doubt  
And all I care about is you and me and us and now  
If only I had the guts to feel this way, if only you'd look at me and wanna  
stay, if only I could take you in my arms and say, I won't go cuz I need you_

_Please don't go cause I need you now  
Yeah. Cuz I need you  
If only, yeah cuz I need you now  
If only cuz I need_ you,_ I need you  
If only , cuz I need you  
If only cuz I need you  
If only, yeah, if only...I need you now...yeah_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for how long its been since I've updated this story! College really is my only excuse. And that shouldn't even be a real excuse. But its really taken so much of my time for the past year in-a-half It still is but I've been in a writing mood lately too. So I thought I would write something. I'm hoping I haven't lost too many of my readers/reviewers! If you do read this new chapter, please leave a review if you have a chance! I always appreciate and love when I see I have new reviews on the story! Thanks!**

Rory woke up the next morning, not recognizing her surroundings at first. Then she remembered that she was in Tristan's bed. She turned over in the bed to find Tristan not laying next to her.

A few moments later the smell of bacon reached her nose. She smiled and quickly got up from the bed and out of Tristan's room. Rory walked to the kitchen to find Tristan almost done cooking chocolate chip pancakes and bacon for breakfast.

"Good morning Tris. Everything smells really good," Rory said, as she walked over to Tristan.

Tristan smiled as he looked towards Rory. "Good morning to you too Ror." He leaned closer to Rory and kissed her on the lips. Once they both separated from the kiss, they couldn't help but smile.

"The food will be ready in a few moments."

"Okay Tristan. I'll just pour myself a cup of coffee for myself, if thats okay, as we wait."

"Yeah that's fine."

Rory got her coffee as Tristan finished making breakfast. They each put some of the food on their plates and sat down at the small, circular kitchen table. "Thanks for making breakfast. It looks really good. I love chocolate chip pancakes!" Rory said. They both started to eat silently for a few minutes.

Tristan spoke up first. "So Ror, are you sure about us starting to date each other?" Tristan asked, sounding nervous.

Rory smiled slightly; but then her facial expression became serious again before speaking.

"Of course I'm serious Tris. I want to give us a try. I've loved spending time with you as friends. Now I do want us to try to start dating each other. It may be too soon after breaking up with Dean. But truthfully I don't care. I'm realizing now that it was a mistake to ever get back together with him."

"When I think about high school and us, and the last time we saw each other, it sort of makes me sad. I would like to believe something would have changed between us. When you said good-bye to me that night, I realized I didn't like that you had to leave. I think, deep down, I wanted you to kiss me even if Dean was there. After you left, I truthfully thought about you a lot-wondering how you were. And now I'm so glad we've had this chance to meet again. You've changed into a guy I really like. You seem like you've grown up a lot since the last time we saw each other."

As Rory spoke honestly to him, Tristn thought about how lucky he was. Rory was interested in him. It had taken them about four years to get to this point. But it was so worth it. Tristan's dream girl finally wanted to be with him-to give them a shot. He wasn't going to try to screw anything up.

He smiled and took one of her hands in his. But he didn't say anything for a few moments. Rory started to look worried becuase Tristan wasn't saying anything. But then he spoke up.

"I never expected to ever hear you say that you actually wanted to kiss me that night of the play. I know now that I should have kissed you no matter what. I never thought I would see you again, or at least for a long time. I hate that I didn't kiss you. I love knowing that you had wondered about me sometimes. It shows that you actually thought about me and didn't forget about me. I love that we've had another chance at trying to become friends. And now you're giving us a shot at having a real relationship. It makes me so glad that you believe in us, Ror."

Rory just smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Even though I'm giving us a shot, I want to take things kind of slow okay?" Rory asked.

"Okay," he replied, without much hesitation.

"Okay then," she said, surprised slightly that he agreed without much hesitation.

They got up from the table and put their dishes in the sink. Tristan and Rory then walked together to the living room, where they sat down on the couch and cuddled together.

"So Mar, when do you wanna go on our first date together?"

"Doesn't matter Tris. You can pick."

"Okay. How about tomorrow night? 7 o'clock?"

"Yes that's fine. So where are you going to take me on our first date?" she asked curiously.

"Dinner. But I'm not going to tell you what restaurant."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please?" Rory asked again, using her puppy dog eyes on him.

"Nope," Tristan said again grinning

"Fine," Rory answered, pouting.

They cuddled for a bit longer as they watched tv together. After awhile though, Tristan and Rory got up from the couch. "Well I better go Tris. I'll go change back into my clothes from yesterday in the bathroom. I'll leave your sweats and t-shirt in the bathroom."

"Okay."

Rory went to change. When she came out of the bathroom, Tristan and Rory kissed goodbye before Rory left through the front door of Tristan's apartment.


End file.
